


Дар скупого

by Luchiana



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Allegory, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-12
Updated: 2008-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Если твоё сердце уже разбивали, открыть его вновь бывает тяжело. Но важно.
Relationships: Shindou Shuuichi/Yuki Eiri
Kudos: 1





	Дар скупого

«Вот и всё…»

Сжимая все сильней угол подушки, один из самых красивых мужчин Японии стоял рядом с диваном в собственной квартире, устремив обессмысленный и неподвижный взгляд на чернеющую в ночной полутьме стену.

Небо, темное от городского смога, хмурилось. Раздавленные горем, плоские облака едва тащились по серой выси, никуда не торопясь и совершенно равнодушные ко всему, кроме своей безбрежной глади.

«Всё…»

Тьма сгущалась и надвигалась, заполняя просторную токийскую квартиру и, казалось, вытесняя, выпихивая из нее воздух. По крайней мере, дышать становилось все трудней.

Позади него на столе шуршал посерелыми в ночном мраке листами последний том какой-то манги.

А это – моя любимая манга! Ты читал?

Когда это было? Вчера? Месяц назад? Может, год?..

Дни летели, скакали, весело подпрыгивая и колотя каждое утро худыми, немного костлявыми ногами по шикарной двуспальной европейской кровати, визжали от восторга, неслись куда-то в звезды, перекатываясь друг через друга, наскакивая и отлетая, словно мячики, кружились хороводом обморочных птичек, и, пытаясь сосчитать их, он сбился со счета, забыл, что вообще существует время: лето и зима, день и ночь. Время летело так быстро, что глазу и не углядеть.

А теперь часы тикали, словно издевались: тик и так, тик и так. Отбивали не чечетку, а медленный похоронный марш.

Похороны счастья – событие не очень веселое. Но на губах – улыбка.

Кривая, словно нарисованная неумелым ребенком. Словно клякса, сорвавшаяся с кисти начинающего художника – бледно-кровавое, черноватое пятно на серой, опустевшей глади лица. Чуть мерцавшие жемчугом и серебром глаза были занавешены бесцветными, серо-сиреневыми в залитой ночью комнате прядями.

Прости за все неприятности, что причинил тебе!

«Прощу! Простил!» Но за что? Память – пустая воронка, всосавшая куда-то в свои глубины все краски только что ушедшего прошлого.

И что теперь?

Снова все сначала?

Пожалуй. Его жизнь очень похожа на него самого.

Каждый роман – с чистой страницы.

Знаменитый писатель – а проку? Через год забудутся имена его героев, и в моде будут другие. Если они будут.

Что он оставил в своей жизни?

Есть ли хоть одна книга, в которой и через десятки лет будет торчать хвост бумажной закладки, истертый и засаленный от десятков и сотен прочтений?

Есть ли хоть одно воспоминание, что согреет душу дряхлому поседевшему старику в качалке?

Усилие за усилием, но ни одной мысли в голове. Только пальцы сильнее сжимают ткань. И костяшки совсем уже побелели и затекли, застыли, словно затвердевший воск. И сердце нехотя билось, трепыхаясь во впалой груди, все ленивее гоняя холодную, пурпурно-алую кровь. А может, и вовсе воду, как знать…

Каково это, когда душа, пресытившись твоим извечным идиотизмом, сама покидает тебя. Поклон, печальный взгляд мимо и неслышный хлопок двери, громом стучащий и отдающийся в ушах. Или это удары обезумевшего сердца? Как знать, как знать…

Вопросов нет, все кристально ясно. Ты знал это. Ты ждал этого. Понимал, что рано или поздно это произойдет. Уйдет. Вот, уже сегодня, уже сейчас, еще чуть-чуть. Совсем скоро…

Каждый день смотрел на календарь, отсчитывающий дни твоей жизни, и все гадал, когда же, когда? Почти потерял терпение: неужели совсем нет гордости! Иногда бесился и закатывал скандалы, потому что жизнь, такая счастливая, такая безумная, такая сладкая, пугала все больше. Каждый день, каждый миг испытывал на прочность и пронзал взглядом: когда же лопнет эта струна…

Она лопнула – и волна облегчения адской мукой затопила и разум, и чувства.

Не прошло и секунды, как все вымело из сердца, из головы. Осталась только звенящая сквозняком квартира и алое кривое пятно на застывшей театральной маске сатира.

Почему в школе не учат любить? Считать учат, писать учат, меридианы по карте определять учат, а как правильно любить – нет? Ведь из всех возможных умений и навыков человека, умение любить – самое необходимое, как и самое сложное. Или заглянуть в чужое сердце – способность, дарованная лишь избранным?

Разбитое когда-то впервые сердце старательно собираешь, склеиваешь из осколков, и понимаешь: его надо беречь, а не раздаривать кому попало. Становишься подозрительным: вдруг и этот обманет. Али не удержит в руках величайшее твое сокровище. Что для него твое сердце? И так начинаешь беречь и стеречь его, что готов спрятать хоть на дне морском. И не суйте свой любопытный нос! Не смотрите, что у меня там за пазухой! Все равно не дам, кыш, кыш!

И вот появляется какой-то любопытный зверек, который ловко уворачивается от всех твоих «кыш» и все ближе подкрадывается, нюхает, шевелит усиками. Несмышленый, неопытный, бесстрашный по глупости своей. И безобидный. Сам скорее жалкий и беспомощный. Приглядываешься к нему и видишь, как он дрожит, сотрясается от мелкой холодной дрожи. Но ничего не просит, ни на что не жалуется. Только смотрит огромными глазищами, наивно-наивно, и словно спрашивает взглядом: «Холодно тебе? Хочешь, погреемся вместе? Я ничего не трону, мне бы только рядом посидеть…» И ты подвигаешься, уступая краешек насиженного тобой теплого местечка, и вдруг обдает такой горячей волной, что все вокруг, казавшееся приемлемым, теперь кажется холодным, неуютным. И вот, сидите рядышком, жметесь, греетесь друг от дружки. И зверенок этот, сам того не понимая, отдает, ненавязчиво так, почти тайком от тебя самого, свой кубок, свой пиал – чистое, незамутненное житейскими трагедиями сердечко. Ты берешь осторожно, недоверчиво, опасаясь, нет ли яда в этой кристальной чистоте. Сжимаешь с трепетом в широкой ладони – и вот оно твое.

Любуешься, вертишь, смотришь на свет, как безделушку. А затем роняешь. Нечаянно совсем. Оглядываешься с опаской, но взор, на тебя направленный, все так же чист, кристален, прозрачен. И ты вздыхаешь с облегчением. Крутишь игрушку и так, и этак, все смелее, свободнее, вольнее. А потом снова роняешь – уже из любопытства: разобьется, аль нет? Крепче ли оно того, что досталось тебе? Пиал ударится, звякнет, но цел. И ты снова подбираешь его и дивишься его прочности. Но глазу твоему не видны те паутинки тончайших трещинок, изрисовавших в самой внутренности хрупкий фарфор. А зверёк смотрит, преданно, нежно, и только реснички чуть вздрагивают.

Свое же сердце ты спрятал, надежно, к телу, под тысячу покровов. Потому что страшно тебе показать то, что когда-то было вот таким же чистым, непорочно-прочным и девственно-хрупким, а сейчас – кое-как склеенное, прилаженное, но кривое, покосившееся, испещренное тысячей ран-прожилок. Кому такое понравится, кто такое полюбит, кто такое примет в дар? Вот и прячешь от всего света, как скупец свою кубышку. Сосредоточил на одном своем сокровище взор, и ослеп, ничего кроме вокруг уже и замечать не хочешь. А зверек сидит, вздрагивают ресницы, и он уже все принял, судьбу принял, тебя, такого скупого и нелюдимого. Нет, он хочет, хочет взамен и свой подарок, но не промолвит ни звука, лишь так же будет ждать, молча, и влажно сверкать будут огромные наивные глаза.

Однако и у него есть свой предел. Крошечный пиал все падает, все ударяется, с каждым разом глуше, и совсем уже готов разлететься вдребезги. Зверек смотрит, но не отнимает, не просит обратно. Он одного только боится: увидеть, увидеть собственную гибель. И потому мягко поднимается, соскакивает с насиженного места и, виновато взглянув, уходит прочь. Все, в сущности, по-прежнему, как было и всегда должно было быть: ты сидишь один, пряча за подолом склеенный кубок, а фарфор все глуше ударяется, но еще цел пока, еще держится.

Продолжишь игру, Юки?

Молодой мужчина опомнился, сморгнул туман с застывших в мертвенной неподвижности глаз, выпустил подушку. Затем медленно опустился на диван, уткнулся лицом прямо в эту самую подушку и провалился в глубокое, тревожное забытье.

Утром проснулся, принял душ и отправился на запланированную еще с прошлой недели встречу. Часы останавливаться и не думали, все так же отмеряя каждой секунде свой срок. Тик…

Вдох и выдох. Бесчувственный сон и настороженно-спокойное бодрствование. Привычная кровать, привычный ноутбук на столе, такой болезненно-знакомый стульчик со спинкой в углу кабинета, неряшливо забытая на полу кассета, молчащий сутками ящик телевизора, задвинутая в глубь буфета голубая кружка со смешным человечком, наверное, героем какой-нибудь манги. Все такое знакомое, такое обманчиво-уютное.

Но выдает тишина. Дрожащая оконным стеклом и подвывающая в углах фальшивым фальцетом.

Юки встал из-за стола, потянулся, печально заглянул в кружку с темно-коричневым ободком от высохшего кофе на дне, и пошел прочь, оставив гореть голубоватый экран. Подошел к дивану, размашисто сел и со вздохом откинулся на мягкую спинку.

Кажется, такого он еще не писал. Поклонницы, наверное, будут визжать от восторга, читая его новый бестселлер. А может, и не поймут. Такого он еще не писал…

Взгляд лениво прополз по однотонной стене, зацепился на миг за крошечное пятно на полу и покатился дальше. Вернулся. Сфокусировался. Из-под другого края углового дивана, представляющего собой основную меблировку комнаты, торчал угол чего-то красочного. Встал, наклонился, зацепил двумя пальцами и разглядел.

Всего лишь фото. Глупая фотокарточка, сделанная в одном из этих идиотских автоматов моментального фото.

Первый волевой порыв – смять и вышвырнуть за окно. Но вместо этого снова рухнул на диван, лег, вытянув ноги, и уставился на этот никчемный клок картона. И лишь спустя время поймал себя на том, что по лицу давно уже расползлась идиотская улыбка.

Встрепенулся неожиданно, прислушиваясь: только кажется, или правда шум в прихожей? Секунда, другая. И беззвучный выдох: показалось. Глупо, ведь он знает: никто не придет.

И часы лишь ехидно нашептывают где-то в глубине: «Ушел. Ушел… Ушел!»

Но ведь правда, сколько можно было играть в эти кошки-мышки? И кто из них еще кот?

Однако себя не обманешь, и сердце вновь судорожно вздрагивает, замирая на миг перед ударом, а затем с силой, с яростью сжимается, гоня от себя прочь кровавые потоки, разносящие соленые слезы по венам.

Юки нехотя поднимается, относит находку в кабинет, где бережно опускает ее на стол и выходит прочь.

А затем в душе поднимается, играясь ало-золотыми огненными всполохами, настоящая буря, в которой смешались не ветер и пыль, но жестокая агония и алчное желание. Она налетела и ослепила. Пальцы свело судорогой, голова загудела, и все тело, без какого-то согласования с отключившимся в миг разумом, бросилось в дикий, умалишённый пляс. Какой-то неясный, глухой шум за пеленой сознания, и вдруг он опомнился… У стены валяется стул с переломившимися ножками, по всему полу осколки и обрывки от висевших по стенам картин, а в центре чернеет обломками груда пластмассы, никеля и проводков. В дверь нервно зазвонили и застучали всполошившиеся соседи, однако вскоре успокоились, не желая ввязываться в разборки с полицией.

Мужчина оглядел комнату, сейчас отчасти отражавшую его внутреннее состояние на протяжении последнего месяца, осел на пол и оперся на руки. Вздохнул судорожно и шумно, вбирая сам аромат погрома. Плечи его вздрогнули. Затем снова. И все чаще. Глаза солено заблестели, крепко сжались веки, покрывшись сеточкой продолных морщинок. Дыхание участилось, стало неровным. И по комнатам пронесся почти нечеловеческий звук: помесь свиста, воя и яростного львиного рыка. И все сменилось жалобными, почти детскими всхлипами.

А часы все нашептывали: «Он ушел. Ушел! Ушел…»

Утром Юки проснулся в своей постели, совершенно не помня, как умудрился до нее добраться, хмельной от слез и сознания собственной ничтожности. Открывать глаза не хотелось. Силился было вспомнить, что же видел во сне, но вместо этого неожиданно увидел самого себя перед своим внутренним взором. Темный парк, скамейка, и он, произносящий куда-то туда, за рамки кадра: «Хватит себя жалеть. Разве тебе нечем больше заняться?»

И, почувствовав вдруг неожиданную легкость во всем теле, соскочил с кровати, оделся, сделал кофе, достав зачем-то еще одну кружку, голубую, со смешным человечком, в пару мешков собрал мусор, который вынес вниз, к контейнерам. Привычным поворотом кисти завел машину и понесся по бледно-серым улицам, омываемым зыбким, дрожащим утренним светом. Остановился у здания, такого же, как тысячи других зданий, и твердым, ровным шагом двинулся по коридорам и лестницам.

\- Шуичи, можно тебя на минутку?

Миловидный, хоть и немного нескладный, парень со смешными розовыми, торчащими во все стороны, словно от любопытства, волосами, испуганно посмотрел на дверь и, не ответив, двинулся на дрожащих ногах к выходу из студии, не в силах оторвать от гостя испуганных глаз…

Даже скупец иногда готов поделиться самым дорогим своим сокровищем. Ведь иногда находятся те, кто от чистого сердца примет и будет беречь пуще жизни его дар, пусть даже это – лишь скленная из осколков глиняная кубышка.


End file.
